Merry Christmas for you
by Marilia Cullen Black
Summary: Ele a observava de longe. Quando finalmente poderia ser atendido por ela?


**Yo, minna!**

**Aqui está um pequeno oneshot como presentinho de natal para vocês. ^_^**

**Como sempre, não consegui me conter e quando percebi, já 'tava fazendo isto.**

**Caso estranhem as atitudes de Sesshoumaru, saibam que eu meio que me inspirei no Edward, de Crepúsculo (Stephenie Meyer). É que eu 'tô tão apaixonada por ele, que decidi juntar meus dois amores.**

**Espero que gostem, OK? ^_^**

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**Merry Christmas for you**

**-**

Três da tarde, shopping central de Tokyo.

Em pleno vinte e dois de dezembro, Taisho Sesshoumaru caminhava desgostosamente pela apertada loja de roupas, que ultimamente, freqüentava bastante.

A superlotação era algo que sempre o irritara, e ali, naquele momento, em meio a tantas pessoas angustiadas e sem educação, ele se repreendia por ter decidido sair de seu tão calmo escritório para ir até aquele local.

Apenas por um _capricho_, se assim poderia ser chamado.

Os tão comuns enfeites de Natal reluziam naquele ambiente fechado, levando uma alegria a mais para aqueles que não apreciavam muito a neve. Os tons fortes davam vida à paisagem morta, e o verde, o laranja e até mesmo o vermelho, passaram a fazer parte de um belo pedaço daquele shopping.

Em pé, parado em frente a um mostruário enorme, ele se sentia preso. As grandes e coloridas bolas de vidro enfeitavam aquela aba, e ele passou seu olhar âmbar por elas. Belas e delicadas, era exatamente assim que ele considerava _as duas coisas_.

Passava rapidamente as mãos pelos vários e diferentes tecidos, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Puxou duas das camisas sociais que ali se encontravam, normalmente usadas por ele em seu trabalho. Analisou-a como se procurasse algo pelo qual pudesse reclamar. Não encontrou nada.

Os vários tons acinzentados e azuis das roupas enchiam seus olhos, como sempre. Mas não era aquilo o que ele queria. Porque Taisho Sesshoumaru não enfrentara todas aquelas pessoas apenas para comprar uma simples blusa, a qual possuía aos montes em seu closet.

A blusa ou qualquer outro acessório, seria apenas o pequeno pretexto para fazer o que realmente o levara até ali.

Desviou sua atenção para um ponto mais longe de onde ela estava inicialmente. Observava o motivo que o levara a fazer toda aquela loucura.

Lá estava _ela, _trabalhando lindamente em seu pequeno e apertado caixa.

Matsubara Rin.

Há exatamente um mês ele fazia isso, por todos os dias.

Desprendeu-se de seu ambiente de trabalho e fora até o local que menos o agradava apenas para vê-la. Para ver a mulher mais doce que conhecia trabalhar alegremente, como muitas pessoas tentavam naquela véspera de natal e não conseguiam.

Escondeu-se entre as várias roupas ao perceber que ela virara sorrindo para onde ele estava. Não. Ela não o vira. Constatou ao vê-la olhar rapidamente para Taijia Sango, a namorada de Miroku, um dos funcionários de sua empresa.

Agora, faria o que sempre fizera durante aquele conturbado mês: iria até a longa fila e esperaria que sua vez chegasse. Caso tivesse sorte, seria finalmente atendido por ela. E era isso o que ele queria. Era isso o que Sesshoumaru tentara durante um mês inteiro e não conseguira.

Ser atendido por Rin.

Caminhou a passos lentos com uma das blusas que antes pegara, indo em direção à longa fila que se formara.

Esperar.

Era isso a única coisa que poderia fazer agora. Esperar até que sua vez chegasse. E esperar para que Rin estivesse desocupada neste momento. Desta forma, poderia inicia uma conversa rápida com ela, talvez.

A partir disto, teria um motivo para se encontrarem, afinal, não poderia simplesmente chegar na frente da garota e falar para ela que era a moça mais bela que já vira. Pelo menos não conseguiria.

Isso não passava sob hipótese alguma na mente dele.

Passou a forte mão sobre o terno tão bem passado, tentando tirar alguma sujeira que imaginava existir. Queria estar perfeito para quando ela o visse. Não que nunca estivesse, no momento.

Olhou de relance para ela, que sorria alegremente para cada cliente novo. Trabalhava tão perfeitamente que ele… Rin poderia trabalhar para ele. Seria uma ótima secretária.

A idéia se apoderou da mente de Sesshoumaru, que encarava a garota sem perceber. Andava mecanicamente, cada vez que via a fila diminuir. E quando finalmente acordou, percebeu que ele ainda a olhava, e ainda mais. Porque ela também estava olhando para ele. Completamente rubra, mas olhava.

Por um momento, ele conseguira prender os olhos cor de chocolate que tanto queria.

Virou rapidamente o rosto para o outro lado. Finalmente fora pego no flagra. O que diria agora? "Desculpe, mas a senhorita é muito bonita."? "Sinto muito, mas seu sorriso prende minha atenção."?

Idiota. Sentia-se um completo idiota.

Andou um pouco mais, com a face ainda virada para o lado oposto ao que a garota se encontrava. Logo estava perto de ser atendido, e sua aflição aumentava cada vez mais, se é que ele poderia confessar que sentia tal coisa.

Viu a pessoa que se encontrava à sua frente ser chamada para um dos caixas, observando, finalmente, os rápidos movimentos que a garota fazia, despachando o cliente que a ocupava no momento.

Daria tempo.

- Sesshoumaru! – escutou um grito ecoar no ambiente, visivelmente, chamando-o.

Olhou na direção em que o berro fora efetuado, estreitando os olhos ao ver quem menos desejava. Higurashi Kagome. A estressada e inconveniente namorada de seu irmão mais novo.

- Venha aqui! – ela gritava, acenando freneticamente para ele. – Estou desocupada!

Sentiu-se observado por todos os lados, encarando todas as pessoas que olhavam risonhamente para ele, inclusive Rin. Com certeza ela sabia sobre os surtos que Kagome tinha, _vez ou outra_.

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para outro lado, fingindo não ter escutado o berro indiscreto da garota. Pôs a blusa que segurava na sua frente olhando focalizadamente para ela, ainda como se procurasse algum erro.

- Senhor… - olhou para o lado e viu algum desconhecido falar-lhe. – Aquele caixa está desocupado.

- Não quero ir nele. – falou friamente, dando espaço para o outro passar.

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou Kagome novamente, mostrando sua irritação por ter sido desprezada. – Venha logo!

O rapaz encarou a mulher, deixando absolutamente claro para ela que ele não queria sua companhia. Mas isso não importou para ela. Kagome saíra rapidamente de seu caixa, chegando até onde Sesshoumaru estava. Ela sorriu largamente para ele, segurando sua mão.

Ele olhou-a com desprezo, como sempre fazia desde que soubera que estava se relacionando com seu irmão. E mais uma vez, isso não a afetara. Tornara-se apenas mais um motivo para levá-lo até onde estava.

- Vamos, as pessoas querer passar. – ela falou para ele, que permaneceu parado. – Sesshoumaru! – ela berrou irada.

- Será despedida se continuar se comportando assim. – ele comentou friamente.

- Sesshoumaru. – ela fez beicinho, num tom extremamente choroso.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos, cedendo mais uma vez aos efeitos de Kagome. Não aturava vê-la daquela maneira, mesmo sabendo que deveria deixá-la de lado, como muitas pessoas faziam. Afinal, não tinha culpa se a conhecia anos a fio. Kagome, de um jeito ou de outro, fora a única que o ajudará quando precisara realmente.

E por mais que quisesse ser atendido por Rin, que ria discretamente da crise da amiga, ele não poderia deixá-la na mão. Não Kagome. Mas conversaria com ela, mais tarde.

- Nossa, você tem comprado tantas roupas ultimamente. – ela comentou alegremente, ao ver a blusa social que ele levava.

- Pois é. – ele disse sem vontade, olhando para Rin, que já atendia aquele ser que falara com ele antes.

- Estou feliz por vê-lo interagindo com pessoas, Sesshoumaru. – ela falou observando o preço da blusa.

- Por acaso queria que me interagisse com animais? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

- É claro que não. - ela disse risonha, fazendo-se depois de ofendida por ele não ter entendido sua indireta.

- Então, deixe-me em paz. – foi curto em grosso, buscando em sua carteira o dinheiro necessário para a compra.

- Pode deixar. – ela prometeu ainda sorrindo.

- Ah… - ele murmurou já com a sacola na mão. – E não me chame novamente.

Deu uma última olhada no caixa em que queria estar, e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que estava sendo observado. Rin o encarava timidamente com os belos olhos castanhos, virando rapidamente o rosto ao perceber que havia sido descoberta.

Sesshoumaru não deixou de dar um meio sorriso com aquilo. A passos lentos, saiu da loja, juntando a outra multidão de pessoas até que o próximo dia chegasse, e ele tivesse que fazer tudo novamente.

* * *

Assim como esperava, lá estava ele novamente, no meio daquele monte de roupas novas. Esperava intimamente que Kagome houvesse entendido seu recado e deixasse-o de lado pelo menos naquele dia. Estava cansado de ter seus planos destruídos por intermédio da ignorância de outros.

- Sesshoumaru! – congelou ao ouvir mais vozes que conhecia muito bem.

- Irmãozão! – outra voz tão histérica quanto à da namorada chamou-o daquela maneira ridícula, e Sesshoumaru nada fez a não ser permanecer onde estava, como se não fosse quem eles pensavam que era.

Mas ele simplesmente não se lembrava que longos cabelos prateados não eram exatamente algo que se poderia encontrar em qualquer esquina. E justamente por isso e por mais alguns motivos, Sesshoumaru estava tentado a sempre ser reconhecido. Mesmo que se escondesse, como naquele exato momento.

- Sesshoumaru! – seu meio-irmão desagradável gritou novamente, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam perto dele e até mesmo de outras que estavam nas escadas rolantes.

Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos com o ocorrido, virando-se irritadamente para avistá-lo com Miroku, o namorado pervertido de Sango, a amiga de Rin.

Pensando desta maneira, todos poderiam perguntar para ele o motivo pelo qual ele não se aproveitava daquela situação. Afinal, se Rin era amiga de seus _amigos_, porque não aproveitar para se encontrarem?

Simplesmente porque Sesshoumaru não queria que aqueles intrometidos se metessem em sua vida pessoal. Preferia tratar disso apenas com Rin, sob seus próprios esforços. Mesmo que isso significasse, nas entrelinhas, ter que ficar dias e mais dias numa fila esperando seu atendido por ela. Segundo a lógica, numa hora isso aconteceria. Esperava apenas que não demorasse muito.

- O que faz aqui, Sesshoumaru? – Miroku perguntou descaradamente, dando um cutucão no ombro do mais velho.

Sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos dourados para o rapaz, logo que fora _cutucado_.

- O que mais estaria fazendo numa loja de roupas, Houshi? – perguntou sarcasticamente, dando alguns passos para longe deles.

- Bem, creio eu que comprando roupas. – Miroku respondeu coçando a cabeça envergonhado com a pergunta óbvia.

- É que você nunca se mistura com pessoas, Sesshoumaru. – Inu Yasha completou, seguindo Sesshoumaru para onde quer que ele fosse.

- E o que você é, Inu Yasha? – Sesshoumaru se virou e encarou o irmão. – Um animal? – não era possível que ele e Kagome tivessem combinado de falar o mesmo.

- Ah… - ele responderia algo, mas levou os olhos para cima, como se ainda pensasse numa resposta.

Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos e arrancou de qualquer lugar uma blusa parecida com a que levara no dia anterior. Olhara rapidamente o tamanho, tendo sorte de ter sido o seu, de primeira. Pelo menos iria para a fila e não teria de aturar seus _inseparáveis amigos_, também chamados carinhosamente de _carrapatos_ por ele.

Chegando à fila, Sesshoumaru estancou onde estava, esquecendo-se de que estava sendo momentaneamente seguido por duas traças. Notou quando uma movimentação maior na parte dos caixas se iniciou, e viu que o caixa de Kagome estava fechado. Suspirou aliviado com aquilo.

Mas Kagome estava lá. Estava retirando alguns detalhes de seu espaço e vi a garota ir de encontro aos caixas de Rin e Sango, que ficavam um ao lado do outro.

- Miroku não tem jeito mesmo. – Sango falou, olhando rapidamente para Rin, que apenas deu uma doce risada em resposta.

Risada que prendeu mais uma vez a atenção de um determinado indivíduo da fila. Kagome aproximou-se cautelosamente de onde as amigas estavam, ajoelhando-se e ficando entre elas.

- Nossa… - Kagome murmura, chamando a atenção das amigas para si.

- O que foi, Kagome-chan. – Sango perguntou sorrindo, sabendo que Kagome precisava de uma simples pergunta para iniciar sua seção _fofoca_.

- É que, ultimamente, Sesshoumaru tem vindo tanto aqui. – ela falou o mais baixo que pôde, o que não fora de muita serventia.

No instante seguinte, as três voltaram suas vistas para o rapaz de longos cabelos prateados que se encontrava na fila, totalmente estressado pela conversa chateante de Miroku e Inu Yasha. Ele olhou para elas no mesmo momento, estreitando os olhos ao ver que realmente era observado.

As três desviram o olhar na mesma hora, deixando aquilo de lado.

- Ele apenas está comprando roupas. – Rin explicou inocentemente, sorrindo sem graça ao escutar uma risada sarcástica de Kagome e Sango. – Qual o problema? – perguntou sem entender.

- Você não conhece Sesshoumaru como nós conhecemos. – Kagome falou primeiro, dando mais uma olhada no rapaz. – Ele não é… Como posso dizer…

- Sociável. – Sango completou, dando também uma olhada nele.

- Então o que ele faz aqui?- Rin perguntou ainda sem entender, vendo as duas amigas se encararem e soltarem uma larga risada após olharem-na.

Realmente, Rin não conseguia entender os surtos que as amigas tinham _de vez em quando_.

- Kuso! – elas escutaram o grito frustrado de Miroku, que batia impacientemente os pés no chão.

- O que foi, Miroku? – Inu Yasha perguntou irritado, enquanto Sesshoumaru tapava os ouvidos com as mãos.

- Estou com pressa e essa fila não anda! – ele disse bravo. – Além do que, ainda estou muito longe do início.

- Então passe! – Sesshoumaru berrou friamente, levando os braços à cabeça e olhando o rapaz.

- Nossa, Sesshoumaru… - Miroku repetiu maravilhado. – Você deixaria mesmo?

- Passe. – ele falou entre dentes, puxando-o pela gola da camisa e empurrando-o para sua frente.

- Nossa…- Inu Yasha murmurou. – Posso passar também?

- … - sem mais palavras, Sesshoumaru também o pegou pela gola da camisa, lançando-o junto à Miroku, que sorriu ao ver ao amigo ao seu lado.

- Seu irmão é tão legal, Inu Yasha. – Miroku murmurou alegremente, falando de Sesshoumaru como se ele não estivesse lá no momento.

Mas a raiva de Sesshoumaru aumentou apenas ao ver que, quando a fila finalmente encurtou-se e sua vez chegara – pelo menos a vez que deveria ser sua – Rin fora o caixa vazio. E ele havia simplesmente cedido seu lugar para os dois desocupados.

Ele levou seus longos dedos à parte superior de seu nariz, no centro de seus olhos, apertando-a como se para acalmar-se. Ouviu a voz estridente de Miroku ao vê-la, e mais estridente ainda ao cumprimentar Sango, que sorriu bastante ao vê-lo.

Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos ao ver quem o atenderia. E por sinal, aquilo não era de um todo ruim. Ser atendido por Sango fora o mais perto que conseguira chegar de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru. – Sango o cumprimentou, puxando a blusa que ele levava em mãos.

- Hum. – um pequeno murmúrio saiu de seus lábios apenas como forma de mostrar à ela que havia escutado.

Seus pensamentos e atenção estavam voltados à mulher ao seu lado, que sorria divertidamente com as palhaçadas das duas traças. Como ela conseguia ser tão doce quando na verdade deveria estar gritando de raiva?

Sango encarou-o demoradamente, percebendo para onde ele realmente olhava. Viu os finos olhos dourados encararem a garota ao lado, que parecia não perceber a súbita atenção do rapaz.

Uma risada abafada saiu de seus lábios, e Sango apoiou-se na mesa, o que chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

- Sempre compra as mesmas blusas, Sesshoumaru. – ela falou enquanto o via tirar o dinheiro da carteira. – Compre pelo menos uma diferente.

Ele nada disse, apenas segurou firmemente a sacola e puxou-a de cima do balcão, saindo dali para onde quer que fosse.

No momento em que ele se encontrara longe o suficiente, Sango puxara a gola de Miroku, assim como seu antes cliente fizera. Como se não se importasse, em vão, ela perguntou ao rapaz o que tanto esperava:

- Sesshoumaru está tão estranho ultimamente.

- Eu já percebi. – Miroku respondeu sem interesse, olhando para Inu Yasha, que apenas reclamou.

- Bah! – rosnou.- Ele sempre foi estranho!

- Não exatamente. – Sango murmurou, olhando para a garota ao seu lado. – Eu sei por que ele está assim…

* * *

Sentadas como sempre em suas cadeiras, as tão importantes atendentes passavam roupas e mais roupas, sorrindo apesar de tudo. Pelo menos era isso que _aquelas atendentes_ faziam.

Mas o motivo que as levava a isso não era um simples motivo qualquer. Elas _esperavam_.

Sango esticou seu pescoço por entre a grande montanha de roupas que lhe foram lançadas. Ela olhou para cima para ver quem seria o ser tão insensível que tentara matar-lhe em pleno vinte e quatro de dezembro, véspera de natal. Olhou com desdém para a moça de cara achatada, que sempre comprava ali.

Conheciam-na por sempre fazer tal coisa com os empregados.

À medida que a quantidade de roupa diminuíra, Sango lançara novamente sua cabeça para o lado, procurando pelo motivo da repentina felicidade que tomava conta de si. Achou-a, apenas a alguns metros de distância dali.

Sesshoumaru, como sempre, procurava despreocupadamente alguma roupa para levar até elas. Mas uma diferença era notável para aqueles que sempre o viam ali. Ele estava em outra ala.

Viu quando ele chegou perto da fila, com uma camisa - completamente diferente das que sempre pega - pendurada em seu braço. Abriu o sorriso mais largo que conseguiu, cutucando Rin com o cotovelo.

- Seu príncipe encantado chegou. – murmurou para a garota, que levantou a cabeça e procurou a tal pessoa, corando ao perceber que certamente o príncipe era Sesshoumaru.

- Sango-chan. – reclamou ainda rubra, pondo uma das camisas de seu cliente em frente a seu rosto, a fim de tal demonstração de vergonha passar despercebida.

Sango apenas deu uma discreta risada, encarando Sesshoumaru, que a cada minuto estava cada vez mais perto dela.

Finalmente, após alguns minutos de espera, Sesshoumaru era o primeiro da fila. Ele olhava incansavelmente para Rin, que continuava passando as roupas da mesma maneira eficiente de sempre.

Ao vê-lo, Sango jogos todas as roupas já passadas dentro da sacola, buscando a próxima para retirar o pequeno detector plástico que estava preso. Forçou-o contra o pedaço de imã a fim de soltá-lo, mas ele parecia não querer sair. Olhando para Sesshoumaru, ela tentou cada vez mais forte, puxando com toda a força que conseguia.

Até que lançou a peça com mais força do que realmente necessitaria, chamando a atenção de Rin, que se afastou com a situação. Sesshoumaru levantou as sobrancelhas sem entender o motivo pelo qual Sango estava com tanta pressa.

Sango viu a garota tirar a peça de suas mãos gentilmente, e num movimento realmente delicado, retirar o objeto que causara antes tanto problema. Rin estendeu a roupa para Sango, que apenas jogou-a sem dobrar dentro da sacola. Sacola que logo fora jogada encima do cliente, que olhara ofensivamente para ela. Afinal, que tipo de tratamento era aquele?

- Aqui! – Sango e Kagome berraram exatamente no mesmo instante, levantando cada uma, uma de suas mãos.

Tal atitude chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive de Sesshoumaru, que arqueara uma de suas sobrancelhas. Quando abaixaram lentamente as mãos, Sesshoumaru olhou para cada uma de suas opções. Como sempre, não conseguiria ser atendido por Rin. Quem escolheria, então? A namorada do pervertido ou a namorada louca de seu meio irmão, que por coincidência também é louco?

A namorada do pervertido, escolheu, ao ver Kagome acenar alegremente para ele.

Sesshoumaru deu alguns passos à frente, jogando a camisa estampada que comprara sobre o balcão. Ele encarou Sango, que estranhamente se levantou, fingindo muito mal uma cara de desculpas. O que ela estaria fazendo?

- Ah, gomen ne, Rin-chan. – Sango pôs a mão no ombro de Rin, que apenas olhou para ela inocentemente. – Preciso resolver um probleminha. Pode cuidar do meu caixa?

- Ah… - ela murmurou sem entender. – O quê? Para onde vai?

- Arigatou. – agradeceu antes de receber uma negativa, saindo dali o mais rápido que pôde.

- Ah… - Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, que ainda tentava aceitar o que Sango estava fazendo. – Konnichi wa. –cumprimentou ele.

- Konnichi wa. – ele usou seu habitual tom frio sem perceber.

Rin encarou o rapaz rapidamente, puxando sua camisa e passando na máquina. Suspirou. Ela sabia o que Sango e Kagome queriam. E ela sabia melhor ainda o que _ela_ queria.

- Matusbara Rin. – disse incerta, levantando a mão para perto dele.

Sesshoumaru a encarou, entendendo finalmente o que ela estava fazendo.

- Taisho Sesshoumaru. – apertou a delicada mão, ainda encarando os olhos chocolate que queria há tempos ver de perto.

- É o irmão mais velho de Inu Yasha, ne? – ela perguntou com um sorriso doce nos lábios, como sempre fazia enquanto a observava.

- Hai. – ele respondeu, impressionantemente, sem corrigi-la do freqüente erro.

- Meio irmão. – ela própria se corrigiu, o que arrancou um sorriso de Sesshoumaru.

- Exatamente.

Sesshoumaru apoiara os braços no balcão, deixando a roupa sobre o mesmo, intocável. Finalmente havia conseguido o que procurara há meses, e preocupar-se com uma camisa estava categoricamente fora de seus planos.

- Finalmente comprou uma camisa diferente daquelas. – Rin comentou alegremente, observando cada detalhe da blusa do outro. – Esta é bonita.

Pelo menos para aquilo aquela louca da Taijia havia servido, afinal, fora ela quem _mandara_ ele comprar outro tipo de roupa.

- Nunca o vejo fora daqui. – ela revelou, demonstrando que talvez o procurasse pelas ruas.

- Sou muito ocupado. – Sesshoumaru disse, lançando à ela um meio sorriso. – Trabalho bastante.

- Hum. – ela se fez de entendida.

- Mas estarei totalmente disponível caso aceite sair comigo. – Sesshoumaru rebateu encarando Rin, que corara na hora.

- Ah… - ela murmurou sem respostas, apenas acenando afirmativamente como resposta.

- Ótimo. – ele se desprendeu do balcão, observando os lentos movimentos da garota, que agora recebia o dinheiro pela compra. – E quando podemos sair?

- Hoje mesmo. – ela respondeu com entusiasmo, tapando a própria boca em represália. Sesshoumaru _sorriu_. – Se você puder.

- Larga as oito, ne? – perguntou/afirmou à ela, que acenou com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Virei buscá-la. – ele pegou a sacola que lhe fora estendida pela pequena mão da moça, encarando-a nos olhos novamente. Sesshoumaru deu um passo à frente, parando e voltando-se à ela. Ainda deveria responder a última frase dela. - Sempre posso tudo por você.

E sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu dali, deixando uma Rin rubra para trás, e uma Kagome e uma Sango extremamente felizes.

* * *

Segurando apenas uma pequena bolsa, Rin saía entusiasmada e nervosa do trabalho. Terminara seu expediente exatamente às oito horas da noite, e interiormente, não saberia o que fazer caso Sesshoumaru não estivesse lá. Tal pensamento fê-la parar.

Ela olhou para as próprias roupas, passando as mãos sobre a blusa branca que usava. O leve jeans combinava perfeitamente com qualquer coisa que ela usasse, e isso era um pouco apaziguador naquela circunstância.

Sorriu.

Sentia-se bem enquanto pensava que iria sair com Sesshoumaru. Confessava que o observava durante todos os dias que se seguiram até aquele, nunca tendo completa coragem para falar-lhe. Mesmo sabendo que ele era amigo de todos os seus amigos, não se sentia a vontade de pedir um favor do tipo para eles. E no final, não tivera de pedir nada.

Rin segurou a bolsa fortemente quando chegou ao corredor final. Logo estaria na saída, e esperava que ele estivesse lá.

Mas não precisara esperar até chegar à porta. Sesshoumaru caminhava na direção oposta à sua, encarando-a da mesma maneira que sempre fizera. Rin sorriu o mais largamente que pôde, e Sesshoumaru, apenas lhe dirigira um daqueles meios sorrisos que ele sempre _lhe reservava_.

- Konban wa. – ele disse educadamente, estirando seu braço para ela.

- Konban wa… - ela murmurou timidamente, segurando-lhe a mão. E com passos lentos e sem diferenças, os dois se dirigiram até o carro de Sesshoumaru, que estava estacionado frente à loja.

Passando pela porta que lhe fora aberta, Rin finalmente entrou no automóvel, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. E assim que o fez, Sesshoumaru deu a partida, levando Rin até o tão esperado restaurante.

* * *

Com o braço sobre o ombro da garota, Sesshoumaru sorria por possuir algum controle da situação. Em pleno vinte e quatro de dezembro, véspera de natal, nunca pensar que pudesse estar com ela, por mais que desejasse.

Encaminharam-se sorridentes até o carro, cujo permanecia parado no reservado estacionamento. Rin sorria de orelha a orelha, olhando, vez ou outra, para a face bem definida de Sesshoumaru. Era extremamente agradável sentir o braço dele por sobre seu ombro, e por mais tímida que pudesse parecer, nunca rejeitaria tal atitude.

Da mesma maneira de antes, adentrou o automóvel, esperando ele entrar também. Após saírem dali, um silêncio estranho fora instalado, e Rin passara a observar o mundo por fora de onde estava. Olhando através já janela, as árvores e prédios passavam num velocidade agradavelmente média, e a conversa que eles tiveram momentos antes, enquanto jantavam, fora bastante graciosa.

Nada provocativo, como imaginava inicialmente. Sesshoumaru pedira basicamente para falar-lhe sobre sua vida. O que fazia, o que estudara, seus amigos, sua família. Admitia que fora relaxante descobrir mais sobre ele também, mesmo com as poucas palavras de sempre. Poucas, mas astutas palavras.

Guiou-o por alguns instantes até o caminho de seu prédio, afinal, ele se dispunha a levá-la – e agradecia-o mentalmente por isso. Rin tinha certeza absoluta de que pelo menos pela manhã, seu telefona chiaria com o toque que tanto a irritava. Sango e Kagome ligariam para ela a fim de saber de tudo o que realmente acontecera. Nada. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

Mas árvores e prédios passaram velozmente pela mesma janela, mas Rin se conteve ao perceber que eles passavam numa velocidade um pouco melhor. Até que reconheceu o local: estavam em casa.

Esperou que Sesshoumaru parasse o carro, e logo que o fez, preparou-se para sair. Abriu a porta e como previra, Sesshoumaru também o fizera. Rin caminhou lentamente até a entrada do prédio, sentindo o peso em seu ombro novamente. Era Sesshoumaru que havia abraçado-a com um dos braços.

Rin deu uma risada sonora, passando seus pequenos braços ao redor da cintura de Sesshoumaru, e inconscientemente, o abraçando. Com o repentino ato, Sesshoumaru abraçou-a também, descansando seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Rin podia escutar claramente as batidas do coração dele, sorrindo ainda mais ao perceber que estava descompassado.

Isso queria dizer alguma coisa, não queria?

- Rin… - Sesshoumaru sussurrou, ainda com o queixo sobre a cabeça dela. – Posso te falar uma coisa?

- Claro. – ela sorriu com a pergunta.

- Acho que estou completamente apaixonado por você. – falou o mais naturalmente possível, sorrindo também ao perceber que era a vez das batidas do coração dela ficarem mais descompassadas do já estavam.

- Huh. – Rin deu uma leve risada, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. – Eu tenho certeza de que estou.

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou divertidamente, puxando-a o mais devagar que pôde para fitar a face rubra dela. – Que bom saber disso.

E ainda mais envolvido após vê-la daquela maneira, Sesshoumaru abaixou lentamente sua cabeça, demonstrando da maneira mais tradicional o quanto gostava de verdade daquela garota.

Rin sentiu seus lábios serem pressionados levemente pelos lábios de Sesshoumaru, mas de maneira algum lutou contra isso – tal coisa sequer passava pela sua cabeça. Sua baixa estatura não permitia que circundasse tão bem o pescoço do homem como sempre via nos filmes, tendo que se contentar em apóias suas mãos no peito musculoso dele. Uma tarefa não tanto difícil.

O doce sabor dos lábios pequenos de Rin sobre os seus e a timidez dela, fizeram sua cabeça girar por um momento, como nunca havia sentido antes, tinha certeza disso. Sorriu ainda beijando-a, simplesmente por ver que ela dera livre passagem a ele, e se agarrava agora à sua blusa como se não quisesse que ele fosse embora.

Rin sentiu sua boca ser invadida, com o tempo, quase devorada pela de Sesshoumaru. Retribuíra na mesma intensidade. Sentir o sabor dele como imaginara sempre sentir desde que o _conhecera_, era ainda mais inigualável do que imaginava ser. Lembrava-se de como achava os tais "beijos de cinema" desinteressantes. Naquela época, ela não sabia o quanto estava errada!

Apoiados pela parede branca do prédio de Rin, os dois não sentiam necessidade alguma de parar aquilo que estavam fazendo. Embaixo da fria e delicada neve que caía cada vez mais, a situação era mais romântica e interessante.

Sesshoumaru e Rin poderiam de alguma forma arriscarem que aquele, sem dúvida alguma, era um dos Natais mais felizes dos vários que passariam juntos. E ainda sobre os lábios de Rin, Sesshoumaru lembrou-se de murmurar algo que esquecera de falar-lhe antes:

- Feliz natal, Rin. – disse com a voz rouca.

- Feliz natal, Sesshoumaru. – ela deu uma risada curta, beijando-o ainda mais intensamente e imaginando as surpresa que o Ano novo lhes traria.

_

* * *

_

_E então? Gostaram?_

_Espero que sim! ^_^_

_E caso não tenham gostado, também mandem reviews, Ok?_

_Ah...! Quase me esquecia! ^_~. Talvez eu faça uma continuação dessa oneshot como presentinho de ano novo (é por isso que eu falei sobre ele aí no final), OK? Mas será outra oneshot, e não outro capítulo, 'tá?_

_Arigatou. ^_^_

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne._

**-**

**By Lin-chan**

**-**


End file.
